Batman vs Yang
Batman vs Yang is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-eighth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 3! DC vs RWBY! Finally! One of these two characters is on the brink of breaking their duck, but will it be the Caped Crusader or the Huntress who picks up the much needed win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Master Bruce, please, it was just a speeding vehicle. Is it really worth the effort?" Alfred asked, sipping his evening coffee. "Alfred, I am an enforcer of the law. Besides, if I don't encourage the smaller laws, whose to say this... outlaw... won't try their luck again?" Batman argued, ironically speeding after the bike. He then ejected from the vehicle and landed right on the back of Yang's bike. "Pull over!" he ordered. Yang quickly swerved her bike, knocking Batman off it. The Justice League member rolled across the ground, but planted a Batarang into the tires, forcing the vehicle to a stop. Yang leapt off, and cracked her knuckles. "Okay, spooky. You got me. I'm Yang." she punched her fists together, emitting fiery energy. "Let's fight!" Here we go! Batman quickly met Yang's punches with ones of his own, before planting an elbow shot into the side of her head. Yang stepped back, and began firing with her Ember Celicas. Batman used his cape to shield himself, but Yang came in close again, chinning the Caped Crusader against a stairway. Batman grabbed on to it and used it as leverage, throwing a stun grenade down at Yang who was caught in the blast. Batman then leapt down, dropping both of his legs on Yang's face. He rolled through, and then sent a Batarang after the huntress as she got to her feet. The projectile exploded in her face, stunning her and Batman tackled her into the middle of the main road. Cars sped past, but neither of these two cared; this was a fight and they were both determined to win it as well. Yang struck again, launching herself with the recoil of her weapons. She planted a fist into Batman's stomach which slammed him against a passing police car. He quickly got back up and kicked her knee out from under her, and delivered a rising knee strike of his own. Yang leapt back and attempted to fire from range again, but Batman tossed more Batarangs which clogged the Ember Celicas. Before Yang could put two and two together, Batman emerged and delivered a forearm smash to Yang's head and then he planted his boot into her rib cage. Yang hunched over, but smirked as Batman attempted to grapple her. She clenched her fist and socked him across the side of the head at full strength. Batman crashed back, and Yang belted him with multiple gut shots followed with a swift kick to the face. Batman used his grappling hook to pull himself to a nearby rooftop, but Yang made the leap with the aid of her Ember Celicas. She landed before him and the pair traded a vicious right hand, which caught the other person's punch. Yang reacted first with a second punch, but Batman had made an astute observation. The weapons on her fists were easy enough to remove. He played along with several punches, before hooking a grapple around one of the Ember Celicas. He ripped it off Yang's arm and then grappled the weaponless limb. He looked to snap it but Yang fired her robotic arm straight into Batman's face, knocking the Caped Crusader over the top of the roof. Batman landed on the roof of the Batmobile, and Yang leapt down and delivered an earth shattering punch, which Batman rolled away from. The punch dented the roof of the car though, and Batman shuddered to think of just how much repairs were going to cost; bat insurance was fairly strict about damage caused by fiery huntresses. Batman kicked Yang against the door of the Batmobile, and then opened the door, preparing to slam Yang's arm in it. Yang managed to pull herself free, before kicking Batman in the groin. As the masked hero creased, Yang grabbed his head and began mashing it on the dashboard of the Batmobile. She was relentless, possessed, and Batman's head bounced off the surface again and again until, wait, was that the self-destruct button? Well shit. BOOM! DBX Conclusion This DBX is a tie. Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battles